


animal mouth

by joeri



Series: sylvain is trans and felix is learning: the fics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeri/pseuds/joeri
Summary: felix learns how to be nasty.





	animal mouth

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again at trans sylvain remember to rate the sylvain comment the sylvain and subscribe if you wanna see sylvains similar to this one
> 
> fic shares a continuity with my other trans sylvain fic but you dont need to have read that one to read this one.

If Felix’s fingers, gnawing into the back of Sylvain’s scalp, planting him flat into the pillows bear any deeper meaning or significance, _he’s tired of being looked at_.

When the heir to Duke Fraldarius fucks, he doesn’t care for the lovey-gushy _dirty_ language or the eye contact that Sylvain’s always begging of him—glinting down at him like a sick puppy. Felix would rather choke (or cry).

Sadly, love is all about the give and take and they’ve been doing this dance long enough for Felix to begrudgingly allow Sylvain to shower him in praise, glue their foreheads together, peer deep into his eyes and fuck him full-frontal spread eagle as many times as he wants.

It’s sickening how much Sylvain _needs_ to glimpse over every inch of him, tell him, _god_, _you look so good_, _you’re perfect_, until he’s drowning, until Felix can’t do a thing but shatter apart and rebuild himself later. It’s _exhausting_ being emotionally vulnerable.

Enough’s enough, though. Felix’s lining himself up with Sylvain’s entrance and keeping both wrested wrists tucked at the base of his spine as he bends and twists beneath him. If Felix didn’t know any better, he’d think Sylvain almost _prefers_ bottoming. Probably something about not having to put on that front of constant confidence anymore, if Felix could wager a guess. He walks around like such a big shot when really he just wants someone in his guts, _pathetic_.

Not like Felix is anything like that at all.

Felix isn’t an expert on anything to do with sex or romance, and in fact when it comes to most social interactions, he can be… _inept_, putting it bluntly. Sylvain’s special though. Turns out you pay attention when someone’s special.

There’s only one problem when Sylvain’s taking it: the talking.

“G-geez, Felix—_ah_… you sure like to hurt me.” His fingers wiggle against the air and Felix huffs.

“You sure can’t keep your mouth shut for five seconds,” Felix grumbles, the head of his cock pressing flush against where Sylvain’s wettest.

Sylvain gasps and a muddled up noise comes frothing forth from his lips like he’s _just_ bubbling over with desire. He ruts his body back against Felix’s and whines, _needy_.

“You got something to shut me up, Fe?”

Rolling his eyes, Felix cranes himself down across the expanse of Sylvain’s muscled back and slips a pair of fingers around the side of his mouth. They jam roughly into the flat of his tongue. It wriggles in reply and Sylvain moans up into his touch. Felix is much shorter. He has to reach a lot further when taking Sylvain from behind. He practically grips Sylvain by the jaw in one hand with his other holding tight to his hips as he nudges his dick up between his legs. It slips and nudges up against Sylvain’s and Sylvain is a shuddering murmur of silent praise, while Felix is a carefully held breath.

“I don’t _have_ to fuck you if you don’t want me to,” Felix says.

“No, I do, no, I do,” repeats Sylvain into the pillows, slathered around Felix’s prying fingers, sucking them with too much fervor for someone who apparently doesn’t want a cock in his mouth.

“Then stop,” Felix says. “Stop being a brat and running your mouth or…”

Felix swallows the pool of saliva that’s formed behind his tongue. He takes too long to respond.

“Or _what_?” _Goddammit._ “You don’t have what it takes to make me feel sorry for myself.”

It’s uttered with a laugh, a knowing smirk—Sylvain knows there’s one thing Felix is pretty bad at: talking during sex. He’d be silent as the grave if he could, and that’d be boring as all shit for both of them whether Felix knows it or not.

On this particular night, he does. It’s been sitting in the back of his mind since the other night, recalling the way Sylvain had spoken to him prior:

_“Who knew you’d like taking cock so much?”_

Oh, every word that trips out of Sylvain’s mouth makes his stomach knot up and his nerve endings all blaze. It’s… hot. It’s disgusting but some part of him loves it so much. Felix isn’t so traditional as to think raunchy language or disrespect can’t belong in the bedroom, but he’s not so confident in his ability to sound… sexy.

Sylvain does it so easily, it’s humiliating.

Priming a slap to the ass, Felix’s teeth grind together. There’s gotta be something he can say that’ll turn Sylvain on. He’s mean to him all the fucking time, this should be easy.

“Eh, _Feli_—?”

“Shut up,” demands Felix with a punishing rake of his hand across Sylvain’s backside. “I didn’t say you could talk.”

The ripple of pleasure that no doubt roamed through Sylvain’s body for a moment has Felix licking his lips. Sylvain gasped and shuddered all over and now that he’s glancing over at Felix from over his shoulder, he’s got a haunting glaze in his eyes.

“No?” Despite the clear infatuation in his eyes, Sylvain pouts his lip a little, spitting out Felix’s fingers. “You think you can be mean to me?”

Snorting, Felix squeezes one of Sylvain’s cheeks and pinches it up tight. He arches his back in reply, an invisible cry on his lips.

“I’m mean to you all the time. You never shut up about it.”

In a breath, Sylvain chuckles. “This is different though. You’re always so…”

Felix straightens his body up. “So? So _what_?”

“_Vanilla_.”

That shouldn’t be an insult. It shouldn’t sting and it shouldn’t make Felix want to break Sylvain’s back upon the bed. It’s simply a statement of fact: Felix has pretty average sex. It’s not _bad_ sex. It’s just… the deed and nothing more. Nothing ventured and nothing risked. He does the job alright. He makes Sylvain come. He knows the moves and he’s mastered them like anything else he’s set his mind to, like swinging a sword or reciting a spell.

But still, Felix is holding a breath hostage behind a set of shivering white teeth and he’s caging Sylvain’s hips between his fingers, squeezing him tight enough to leave lumps between his knuckles.

“Really? Because of what? Because I didn’t go out and waste money on a piece of wood?”

“_Hey_—!”

“Or because I don’t spout horny drivel into your hair while I’m fucking you raw? You’re the one who insists on missionary. Changing up the missionary by folding me in half _hardly_ counts as stepping outside of the box.”

Sylvain twists as hard as he can to properly argue with Felix, or at least Felix assumes, corkscrewing his eyebrows up in annoyance while they’re still inches away from penetration.

“Man, don’t act like sex when I’m on top is boring. I’m better at it than you and I wasn’t even born with a big dick.”

A pause forms between them and Felix’s eyes have grown to the size of dinner saucers. Sylvain pulls a face. He lifts both hands in faux surrender, or real surrender maybe.

“I’m sorry. If it makes you feel better, I said you had a big dick. I mean a _really_ big d—”

“Get up.”

The order comes out so fast Felix almost wonders which one of them’s said it. All the same, Sylvain turns over onto his back, gazing up puzzledly at Felix with a question on his mouth.

“W—”

“Up, now,” spoken without any venom and the wild thing is that Sylvain follows the commands all the same.

Felix shuffles backwards on the bed and sits there on his knees with his posture imposing, at least in comparison to Sylvain who upon rising up onto his elbows is pushed onto Felix’s dick. It slides down his tongue far too easily and Felix shivers, curses himself, because Sylvain wanted that and he’d been unsure but now he’s emboldened. And humiliated again.

And the worst thing’s that Sylvain’s still making eye contact. It’s a terrible habit of his. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and no good liar can get away with not learning how to do it. Sylvain really can’t stop. It sickens Felix, or so he thinks. A lot of things that he thinks are sickening are merely putting butterflies in his stomach and turning his ribcage into an atrium. His body’s all aflutter and afloat with pleasure as Sylvain sucks him off. Felix’s hand at his head is merely sitting there for show. Sylvain’s doing all the work, and for all the complaints Felix has about the way he does it, his toes are curling all the while and his breath is catching on air.

“_Fuck_,” Felix groans, his fingers twirling in Sylvain’s hair and pinching up tight at the scalp when he winks, because _why the fuck can’t he just let him win for once_? “You’re enjoying this too much.”

Sylvain tries to speak and Felix shoves his head back onto his cock and hears a gag. Oh, that felt good. That shouldn’t have felt good, making him retch. Felix’s eyes close and he makes a little shake of his head. Something’s up with that. Just as he’s about to pull Sylvain off and apologize for it all, try to find their way back to where they were, Sylvain’s got one hand between his legs.

Heir to Margrave Gautier is stroking himself and spearing his throat on cock. That sentence makes Felix’s hips spasm.

“You…”

He can barely catch his breath. “You like this,” he tells Sylvain with alarming arousal mounting in every word. “You like… being treated roughly like that.”

Sylvain’s eyes plead at him.

Felix works Sylvain’s mouth up and down his aching cock, listening in at the way he salivates and slobbers around it, making a mess of his slutty mouth.

_Holy shit_, his thoughts have never been this dirty before. Taking a deep breath and trying so hard to focus, Felix dies to put it in words that’ll fly outside his head. Sylvain is too much. One of his hands is fixed with precision at Felix’s hips, his thumb rubbing circles into the bone like a nervous tic to keep him hinged. His throat takes the punishment no problem with his right hand slipping and sliding between his legs, egging him on, bringing him closer and closer to coming with Felix’s dick shoved down his neck.

It’s frantic, like he’s sucking Felix off for the taste of it. Felix turns into just as much of a crazed mess, thrusting himself up into Sylvain’s tongue like it’s just another hole, not a person, _just a hole_.

“You’re just a hole,” Felix says as much as the head of his cock hits the back of his throat. “You just like to be used.”

This sounds so _wrong_, it sounds like everything Sylvain’s afraid of, almost. It makes Felix feel strange inside to say. And yet… Sylvain makes a messy, desperate-sounding cry into Felix’s skin as he takes him as deep as he can go. His nose buries itself in the winding indigo curls of Felix’s lower belly and he fingers himself like an animal who can’t wait. Felix’s orgasm is rising up.

“God, you’re such a little whore. You need someone to fuck you like this.”

The more Felix tries to sound in control, the more he loses control of it—the sound of his voice, the motion of his hips, all the tell-tale signs that he’s going to reach his limit fast. Sylvain seems to notice. He’s writhing over his own touch all over Felix’s cock, hoping to meet him there. So itching, so wanting… and something comes to the forefront of Felix’s mind again.

Laughing, Felix shifts his sweating hands to the front of Sylvain’s face and tries not to come on the spot at the sensation of feeling his cock through the skin of Sylvain’s cheek. He holds his face up, slowing the pace just a tad.

“You… walk around the monastery like such a… such an alpha male but in reality, you want _this_.”

Color Sylvain surprised, but Felix is making eye contact. It’s easier, Felix thinks, when you’re talking down to someone. In a situation like this, it’s powerful, it’s dominating. It makes his dick twitch out an ounce of warning into Sylvain’s already salty throat. Felix tries to hold on, to talk some more, to get Sylvain there.

“You want this, getting fucked open crudely like you’re nothing more than an animal.”

Felix smiles darkly down at him, running the inside knuckle of his thumb against the rim of Sylvain’s mouth. “Isn’t that right? Isn’t that right, _Sylvain_?”

Fuck, he looks destroyed like this, Felix thinks. His eyes are split wide and his mouth is red and puffy, swallowing down every inch Felix has to give. That’s when Felix witnesses Sylvain losing himself, the way his eyelashes stick to his bottom cheek and his shoulders all shake and his body collapses forward onto Felix, taking his cock as deep as it can go. Sylvain cries a muddled up mess into Felix’s flesh, his knees and hips twisting and knocking as he comes all over himself.

That does it for Felix, and he doesn’t have the mind to tear Sylvain off of him. He unloads down his throat and Sylvain takes it all.

Cue coughing.

“God… _shit_,” Felix instinctively mutters with a sigh, hands shielding his eyes as he drops his ass to the bed. With much embarrassment, “sorry about that.”

As if the goddess herself deemed it necessary to deliver swift and immediate retribution for how _filthy_ all of that was, Sylvain is coughing his lungs out and Felix couldn’t begin to feel worse about all of that just now. Like a light switch from topspace to subspace, Felix winces and hides his face with one hand, keeping himself propped up with the other.

Sylvain wheezes and Felix asks if he’s okay but it’s overshadowed by the way he explodes into laughter.

Always with the laughter after he comes, this one. But Felix can’t blame him. It’s a great release of tension and emotion. Maybe he’s not feeling the same because of the guilt in his gut.

“S’okay, Fe. I didn’t…” More coughing. “I didn’t think you had it in you to do… somethin’ like that.”

He’s wiping his mouth and beaming with a tired smile when Felix looks up through his fingers. “My mind’s kinda blown right now.”

And all Felix can do is lift his eyebrow, disturbed, and astonishingly uninvolved. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah?” Sylvain’s mouth shrinks a little. “Were you not having fun?”

“No, I _was_—…”

_Fuck_. Felix didn’t actually mean to say that but the words came out before his brain could process them. He’s been doing that a lot lately. He closes his eyes and bids the red in his face to fuck off elsewhere for a second.

“I was, I think. I just… don’t know why you’d like to hear all that nasty stuff.”

“You know me, Felix. I’ve got thick skin! I’ve had to hear all your verbal abuse my whole life, haven’t I?”

Truth be told, Felix could bring up the fact that _this_ and _that_ are two totally different interactions but he’s finding it harder to reconcile anything that he’s said in the past ten minutes, so he’s a little slow on that and instead just averts his eyes.

“If it’s all the same to you, then… I guess.”

His stomach twists. Never has a high felt so unearned, and yet Sylvain’s coming closer with the wash rag from the nightstand to wipe Felix down. Felix doesn’t fuss too much, simply gawking with a stupor of a stare as Sylvain cleans Felix off. Eventually, he takes Sylvain’s wrist in his hand.

“I didn’t mean any of that.”

Felix doesn’t look at Sylvain but Sylvain has his attention all over Felix.

“I… I don’t know where half of that shit even came from. But you’re not… You’re not a thing to be used by anyone, and you should know that but in case I’ve gone and fucked something up inside you by saying any of that, I’m retracting it now. Y—”

“Babe, _Felix_, hey.”

Sylvain’s turning Felix’s chin toward him soft, finding that Felix has got that pensive look up on his face, the one that he’s always convincing himself he doesn’t have. His eyes hit the bed, not glancing up at Sylvain’s in the slightest.

“I know you didn’t mean any of that. It was bedroom talk, man. I know that and you know that.”

Chewing on his cheek, Felix scowls.

“I _know_ it was just…” Felix gestures at the air, “dirty talk. I just… think you needed a reminder. You get awfully in your head about that whole ‘crest’ thing and people wanting to use you for sex. I don’t want you internalizing some… horny bullshit I said.”

The other man’s snickering into his shoulder. “_‘Horny bullshit’_.”

“I mean it,” repeats Felix. “Laugh if you want, but you never show when you’re upset so I have to assume you’re always being a baby about this.”

“Well, _now_ you’re just being harsh for no reason. Settle dooown.”

Soon they’re curled up in each others arms and Felix can’t fathom why he’d been so scared in the first place. It was fun… albeit a bit guilt-inducing.

With Sylvain’s face snuck under Felix’s jaw, nuzzling into where his head connects on his neck, Felix sighs out a comfortable noise and pulls the two of them down into a snuggle. They’re sideways on the foot of the bed, cramped together in each other’s limbs like a poorly made pretzel, sticky and smelly.

But it’s the good kind, Felix thinks. It’s new and it’s exciting.

Then, Sylvain says quietly, “maybe it’s _because_ it scares me.”

“Hm?” Felix rumbles.

“I don’t want to be used,” he says. “I’m scared of having kids. I don’t think I ever could. I don’t think…”

Chuckling weakly, Sylvain turns his face into the bed and Felix watches him, rapt with love.

“I think that’s why that sort of thing is hot to me, y’know? It feels… wrong and bad. Humans are disgusting like that, huh?”

“If you are then so am I,” Felix asserts quietly.

“Yeah?”

Sylvain moves in close to kiss Felix. It’s soft and safe, and Sylvain says, “but I trust that you don’t want to use me.”

Deepening the contact, Sylvain rolls over top of Felix, careful to not teeter them off the bed as he sits atop his lap, cozy.

“That’s why you can say all of that. That’s why you can.”

Threading his knuckles through Sylvain’s scalp, Felix speaks in hushed tones at his neck.

“You know I won’t _actually_ hurt you, so that’s why I can?”

“Sounds like it to me,” chirps Sylvain.

“I think we’re a bunch of freaks,” says Felix.

“That’s alright with me.”


End file.
